Frozen in Time: The Hug
by Orrymain
Summary: By request -- Sequel to Faith of the Innocent, this is Daniel's realization that he is in love with Jack O'Neill!


Frozen in Time: The Hug  
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)   
  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html   
  
Category: Pre-Slash, POV - Daniel, Angst, Missing Scene   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 2 - during Serpent's Lair  
  
Spoilers: Serpent's Lair  
  
Size: 9kb, short story  
  
Written: November 3,5-6,23,26, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: By request -- Sequel to Faith of the Innocent, this is Daniel's realization that he is in love with Jack O'Neill!   
  
Notes: The "first time" fic that would naturally follow the conclusion of this series is one of my previously written stories called "Wish Upon a Star"  
  
  
  
Frozen in Time: The Hug (Part 3)  
  
by Orrymain  
  
"SG1, there's someone who'd like to see you."  
  
The world has stopped. I'm sure of it. I heard the General's voice, but everything is a blur. My heart refuses to beat, too afraid I've waited too long! I'm hiding behind the Marines. Please, I don't want to move. I'm too afraid. Gawd, Jack. Have I waited too long?  
  
I made it off the ship alive! It's a miracle. By a hair, I dialed the Alpha Site and made it off the Mother Ship before it exploded. Then I dialed home and again, I went through the Stargate and touched the ramp I've walked so many times before, usually with you at my side.  
  
"Where's the rest of SG-1?"  
  
That is the question the General had asked when he saw me. And then it hit, the overwhelming sensation that I just saved myself ... saved myself for you, Jack ... but you were still out there.  
  
Jack ... My Jack. I needed to feel you ... your touch. Your hand had been so strong, so warm. It filled me with love ... your love.  
  
I'm alive because of you, only for you. You filled my soul. Your spirit made my heart swell with desire. I crawled to the sarcophagus for you, because of you, in hope of you.  
  
They're moving ... making way for me. They know I'm here, but you don't. My Jack. Are you My Jack? I wish you could feel me. I'm scared, Jack. I don't think I've ever felt like this before. In a single instant, you've change my whole life. One touch, and everything has flip flopped.  
  
Would you think I'm strange if I told you that when I returned to the SGC, I went to your office because I needed to be near you? I'm not quite as naive as they think; the geek knows a thing or two about access cards. Your office ... it's full of your scent. Gawd, I know what that scent is. I've always known when you were near me. I could sense you -- your essence, your aura -- surrounding me.  
  
There, on the coat rack, was one of your jackets, a black leather one. I held it tight to my face, closing my eyes to feel you, to smell your aroma. My Jack. Gawd, I want you! It scared me to want you so much.  
  
When did that happen ... that I would want my best friend so desperately in a way that is so not platonic? When did you steal my heart, My Love?  
  
Was it on the ship ... when your hand touched my face? It was an eternity and yet, it was only an eclipse. My Jack ... that's when you became ... My Jack. I'm sure of it. I have to be. I'll ... gawd, what will I do if I'm wrong?  
  
Now, as I stand here, behind the Marines of the SGC, behind the civilian staffers like me, I'm trembling. You're alive. Thank the heavenly powers that be ... My Jack is alive, but you still don't know that I am ... that my soul aches for you ... that as much as I want you to be My Jack, I want to be your Daniel.  
  
Gawd, Jack. How will you feel when you see me? You're standing there ... just standing ... playing the game, being brave.  
  
You are ... being brave, aren't you? Jack? What if? Oh gawd, what if you don't love me anymore? What if I waited too long? No, please no.  
  
I love you, Jack. Please ... tell me it's a game, that you're just ... playing at being the happy victor, returned from the great battle.  
  
Oh Jack ... what if I saved myself for nothing? I'll die, Jack. I'll leave. I can't stay here now. I'm not ... I'm just ... I'm not as strong as you are. I can't love you and know you don't love me ... not even to save Sha're.  
  
But you promised you'd find her. You don't really need me for that.   
  
You thanked Bra'tac. You've been smiling for the troops. Have you mourned me at all? Gawd, I'm wrong, aren't I? It's too late. Too late.  
  
But your touch. I felt your love. I did ... I know it. Your eyes ... they melted my heart. You said you loved me. I heard you through your eyes. Didn't I? Please, Jack ... I love you so much ... and I only just realized I love you. I can't lose you before I have you.  
  
I'm so scared, Jack. I've never been this scared before. Gawd, I love you.  
  
"SG1, there's someone who'd like to see you."  
  
I can't breathe. The General has stepped aside. The Marines shuffled away, creating space for me to walk through. Oh help me ... I'm afraid to see your face now but ... I have to see ... please ... please let me see ... love.  
  
I hold my breath and walk to you. I see no one but you, Jack. I know there are others all around me, but Jack ... gawd, you're handsome. You're strong and brave and all the good things people are supposed to be.  
  
You have the best smile, Jack. When you do that silly Irish grin, you melt my heart. Oh, Jack, smile for me now!  
  
You said you loved me, but now ... now I'm unsure. What if ... what if you're not glad ... what if ... I can't breathe. What if you don't care that I'm alive?  
  
But look at you, looking at me. Oh ... that smile. It's such a big smile and ... it's ... for me? Jack?  
  
Your eyes ... they're penetrating my soul. I stand and stare ... I'm lost in your eyes. I love you, Jack. I lived for you. Do you still love me? Did I wait too long? Tell me. I need to know. I still can't breathe. I can't move until you tell me.  
  
Wha...what are you doing? Gawd, he's ... you're hugging me. We're in the middle of the SGC and you're ... oh you feel so good. Don't let go. I don't want you to let go. Hold me ... hold me!  
  
I close my eyes. I want this moment to last forever. You love me. It's not too late. We have another chance. I know that now.  
  
Your arms. So warm. So tender. Holding me, making me feel ... wanted ... needed ... loved.  
  
Oh Jack ... My Jack ... You are My Jack, My Love. Your eyes didn't lie to me. Now what, Jack? I don't know how to tell you. I'm frightened and yet ... your hands so gently holding me to you. Let this moment go on forever. Hold me.  
  
Your hands. They're all over me, cupping my face, in my hair. Gawd, Jack. It feels so good. I want you to touch me. I ... Jack, I want ... I want to touch you, too.  
  
Wow! You're eyes ... they're ... so shiny, sparkling. You look so ... so happy, Jack. Because of me? Oh Jack. Is that all for me? I'm not too late, am I? What?  
  
Space Monkey? I don't understand. What does that mean? Oh I don't care. I don't. Look at your eyes, looking at me. You love me, Jack. You love me, and I love you. We're in love. You and me -- in love.  
  
Look at me. Grinning ... I never grin, Jack ... not since ... not for a very long time. But you ... you've given me something to smile about for the first time since ... I don't remember when. I'm ... oh, Jack ... I'm happy. I don't remember the last time I felt happy.  
  
I can't speak. I'm locked onto you, the feel of you ... I miss the contact. Everyone else wants to welcome me but ... I just need you, Jack. You love me ... and Jack, My Jack ... I am in love with you.  
  
Tonight, Jack ... somehow ... tonight I'm going to find a way to tell you. I don't know how. I'm ... still afraid ... but I can't let this precious time be wasted. I need to feel your hand on my cheek again. I want to touch you. I want to know what it's like to ...  
  
Gawd Jack ... I've never done this. What if I don't ... I don't know how, Jack. Jack? Do you? I don't want to disappoint you.  
  
Your eyes. Your smile. So comforting. You're so focused on me, just as I am on you. There's no one else here but us ... not really. I will tell you, Jack. We'll go to your house, okay? I feel ... at home there. And ... somehow ... gawd somehow, I'll get up my courage ... and I'll tell you.  
  
We have all the time in the world now ... you and I. My Love and I. I'll never forget your smile. Thank you for loving me.  
  
Jack? I'm in love with you. I love you so darn much! Gawd, I love you!  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
